Nervous
by HLP - B.Fizzle
Summary: Boys get nervous when they're in love. DL fluff. Oneshot.


I don't own Zoey 101

* * *

The fire crackled and popped as the care free group of teenagers sat around its warmth and roasted marshmallows. Dana, Zoey, Logan, Chase, Nicole, and Michael decided it would be a fun end of winter break. Two days earlier they all packed up some sleeping bags and headed out to a small camp ground right off campus. The night was cozy and calm; the stars were so vibrant it felt as if they could reach out and grab one. Even with Dana's attitude and Logan's, well, Logan-ness, everyone was still content and enjoying the last night they would spend there.

"So, anything you guys want to talk about?" Nicole decided the silence had lasted too long and her tongue was burning with anticipation to speak, "let's talk about love."

Chase put his arm around Zoey's shoulder and pulled her close, "What about it?"

Chase and Zoey had been going out for about three months now and the relationship not only seemed perfect; it _was_ perfect. The feelings they felt for each other over ruled any arguments or petty fights they would stumble upon.

Nicole and Michael also had something going on. Although it wasn't official, you could see it in Nicole's eyes; she only looked at him. Michael, on the other hand, was less obvious about it. He would drop subtle hints like holding her hand when she was scared at movie night, or always offering to walk her to her dorm. It was only a matter of time before they were together.

Now, some people, *cough* Logan and Dana *cough*, have too much pride to just voice their feelings and hop on the love bus. Everyday, it was like cats and dogs. Although, if you pay attention very closely, very, _very_, closely, through all the snarky remarks and insults, you can see that they do care about each other.

"Well, I know how girls feel when they're in love, how do guys feel when they are in love with someone?" Nicole tilted her head as she asked the question that all girls ask at one point in their life.

Chase and Michael turned to each other and in unison they both replied, "Nervous."

Zoey raised her eyebrow, "Nervous, how?"

"Well," Michael explained, "you get so freaked out that you're gonna mess up and it makes you act like a spazz."

"Yeah, and even the coolest guys on the earth get nervous when they're in love," Chase continued.

"Psh," Logan curved his lips into a cocky grin, "I'm never nervous, and why would I be? I'm beautiful."

Dana laughed through her nose, "There he goes again, into his fantasy land where he _isn't_ the goof he actually is."

"Hey, shut up Cruz, I got game and I know it."

"Suuuure, you do," she said sarcastically as he shot her a dirty look.

"Well… I'm going for a walk anyone wanna join me?" Chase asked standing up and helping Zoey up in the same swift movement.

Ceasing the opportunity to get away from the up and coming ReeseCruz smack down, Nicole and Michael followed closely behind chase.

Dana and Logan, who were to busy bickering to realize that anyone left, starting getting so into their argument that Logan stood up to prove his point and ended knocking a pail of water on the fire. As the burnt water sizzled and popped Dana shot Logan a look filled with so much hate it gave him chills.

"Ha…ooops," he shrugged and sat back down.

"'Ooops', are you kidding me? Fix it!"

"I don't know how to make a fire! What do I look like? A boyscout? By the way, where is everyone?"

"I don't care," Dana spat, "I'm cold."

"Sucks for you," Logan pulled out the jacket he was sitting on from under his butt and draped it over his shoulders, "cause I'm warm."

Too mad and cold to argue, Dana just sat rubbing her hands together. After several minutes Dana began shaking and shivering, her lips had turned a bluish color and she was on the verge of tears. It became too painful for Logan to watch. He stood and cautiously made his way over to Dana, he knew Dana's strength and how angry she was, he did not want to be hurt.

As he sat down close to her, Dana looked up at him with such an innocent and pained expression that it caused a feeling to run trough him that he couldn't explain. He draped the jacket over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest, letting the warmth flow through her face and neck. His arm rubbed hers up to help her defrost quicker.

This feeling that he couldn't explain was overwhelming him at the moment. He didn't know what to do and his thought were flowing through his head at a mile a minute. He was worried about how she was feeling, he was excited that they were so close, he was angry at himself for letting her get this cold, and he was sad that once she was warm, it would be over.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just cold. You're a selfish pig, taking the entire jacket like that."

"Well you have the entire thing now," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, are you cold?"

Was he cold? Logan hadn't really even paid attention to the cold. In fact, he was so worried about what to do with Dana, nothing really registered to him. He made his decision, it was now or never.

"You know how I said that no girl could make me nervous?" Logan asked suddenly.

Skeptically, Dana answered his question, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dana, I can honestly say that you are the only girl who has, and ever will, make me nervous." He couldn't believe he just said that, how embarrassing! Forget the cold; his body was now warm with an uncontrollable blush that crept to his cheeks.

The silence that followed his confession was torture, Logan was ready to say 'Just Kidding' or make it a joke; he couldn't take rejection from her.

"Hey Logan?" Dana looked up at him with wide eyes and blue lips.

Logan looked down at her moonlit features and couldn't resist brushing the hair off of her cheek; he wanted to see all of her that he could. "Yeah?"

"Wanna help me warm my lips?"

Dana's question made Logan's heart flutter, _boy, is she cunning. _He thought.

With little hesitation, he softly pressed his lips to hers and began the warming process.

* * *

Please review! I hope you like it! :)


End file.
